warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Story and History/@comment-24.184.226.140-20140130033210
Hmmmm... I don't know about all of this 'the sentients were humans' bit... I find it more likely that the Orokin were a new name for the original humans, us, after the dawn of the orokin era. It seems to me that since Hayden (a human) was the first proto-warframe weilder, it makes sense for the rest of the Tenno to be humans genetically modified to adapt to the technocyte virus as Hayden did. Just the way that Excalibur's entry reads... "...we turned to the Void... ...we took the twisted few who returned, and..." It really makes it seem like the orokin were sending their own - other humans - into the void. The way they talk about it being where 'Our science and reason failed'... It just seems like a very human statement to make. To admit that a law is fallible... it's not something a machine would do. Then those few infected humans who returned from the void (and subsequent infection) with their reason intact were given the technocyte-based warframe armor - a literal conduit of their affliction. And in that same entry, the Orokin speak of the gun and blade being 'weapons of the old ways', and thay they would strike in 'ways our enemies sentients could not comprehend'. That implies that magical future space weapons were how the orokin and sentients originally waged war, and that the sentients had no knowledge or experience with the 'ancient' human weapons of one-on-one combat. The reference in the stalker's entry about the 'cold and gold emperors' likely refers to the amount of Forma used in Orokin construction, which would have also likely been the main constituent of such an important VIP's ceremonial armor (a very human tradition), although describing them as breathless makes me think more along the lines of forma-constructed statues of ancient rulers, such as Hayden. It's also very possible that the 'sentients' mentioned were... I want to say an extraterrestrial race of sentient machines? Because otherwise, why call them sentients, if that isn't a property that would be considered remarkable or unusual for them? If they were just fleshy 'aliens' like in our movies... wouldn't they have just been called whatever they normally called themselves? Calling them sentient by name comes with the implication that things of their nature are normally NOT sentient. It's possible that the sentients were hyperadvanced AIs not dissimilar to The Lotus, and in fact she may be the last remaining Sentient after the old war. With their emperors and nobles dead after the Tenno bloodbath in the Stadium, the Orokin society crumbled - survivors hid from the superhumans who had decided to work for the Sentients. More militant sectors began cloning and recloning themselves, trying to amass armies large enough to crush the tenno and losing a portion of their humanity in the process. Brighter humans, however, took to mining and collecting - trading and slowly taking economic control of the system back. They collected the lost technology of their ancestors and worshipped it, hoping to one day rebuild the Orokin society that they feel to be their birthright - the society the traitorous Tenno shattered. All the while, the Technocyte virus swarms through the Void where ancient Orokin experimentation and warframe creation facilities are no longer maintained. Void keys have likely been recovered by both grineer and corpus before the awakening of the Tenno, and doors open both ways... It's entirely possible that The Lotus has the remaining Tenno awakened to 'keep the balance' because she fears that if one faction or the other were to win out, the infestation would be sealed away in the Void permenently and a re-united humanity would be able to destroy her, the last Sentient, and reclaim what it lost. You, Tenno, keep humanity in constant civil war. Keep it weak. Keep it unthreatening. Great work, Tenno. I am pleased by your performance.